Ol' Hallows Eve
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Fillmore was pretty adamant that ghosts did not exist but when a new guy comes to X and a new club is formed spooky things begin to unravel…they don’t seem to bother him until one catches his attention one with Ingrid in the centre of it…
1. Chapter 1

**Ol' Hallows Eve**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own "Fillmore!" In any Way, Shape or Form, I am just borrowing the show and all its wonderful accessories for my own twisted fun…

**Summary:** Fillmore was pretty adamant that ghosts did not exist but when a new guy comes to X and a new club is formed; spooky things begin to unravel…they don't seem to bother him until one catches his attention; one with Ingrid in the centre of it…

**Warnings:** lots of Magickal mumbo jumbo in here if you're getting confused then let me know…also lots of psychological stuff too…again if you're confused let me know

**A/N:** ok this is my first "Fillmore!" Fan-fic. Take care with it…and yes I know I spelt Magic with a K on the end; that's because in Wicca that's how its spelt…look it up on any Wicca site…its there.

Anyways, enough of my pointless ramblings enjoy the story…

* * *

**Prologue…**

"You failed me, Runt!" A deep voice sneered harshly from within the shadows of the dark room. A middle aged boy cowered before the owner of the voice, quivering in fear. His head was bowed in shame, his eyes shut tightly in fearful anticipation for his punishment.

"You're actions have cost this Coven much of its time and valuable assets. But, you are Royally Pardoned." The boy looked up in surprise. He'd seen the punishments others had taken for deeds far lighter than he had committed and they weren't pretty…and he got a Pardon? Why?

"Why are you getting this pardon, you ask?" The Master echoed his thoughts and not for the first time the boy wondered if his Master was Psychic. "You are in a position where you can perform a small act of retribution for your actions. You are a student at X-Middle School yes?" The boy nodded, wondering where this was going to lead. The shadowed figure shifted in his seat and gave a satisfied chuckle. The boy was beginning to dread what was coming.

"I need a Coven set up in that school. You are going to make sure it happens. But that will only be a front for your real mission; one that will possibly get you into the Deity Circle." The boy gasped riveted on his Masters words. 'The Deity Circle! The Masters Royal Court! His closest most trusty and successful servants!' This was gonna be big…

"I want you to perform a very special and utmost secret mission while out on the field." The Master shifted again in his shadowy throne. The boy was shaking with excitement and fear; a feeling that made him feel apart of The Coven…a feeling of something electric; something Magickal…

"Anything My Lord." He replied breathless, loyally lowering his head in a humble faithful gesture. He felt The Master's eyes on him and could feel the excitement run through him again; the power…

"An old lover of mine attends the school; she was everything I'd ever dreamed of. She was what I lived for. She is also your target. I want her brought before me by your hands. Bring her to me and your place in the Deity Circle will be permanent." The boy couldn't believe his ears. A permanent place by his Masters side! In the Deity Circle! His future was just a mission away…

"You have my word Master, she shall be here…for your eyes only." He replied hoping to please His Master in some small way.

"See to it that she is…" The shadowed Lord said with a small smile on his hidden lips. "3am, tonight, you're instructions will be on your bedside table underneath your blue lamp: Mission to be carried out ASAP. Dismissed." The boy stood and gave a low bow before retreating to the door,

"Be warned, if you succeed, your future in this Coven will be remembered as heroic. But if you fail…" His Master trailed off with a guttural growl as a warning, but the boy held his head low and said in a low confident voice.

"I will not fail again My Lord." The shadows gave a hushed rumble before the boy disappeared through the door.

"You had better not Runt, or your life will not be worth living…"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I know it's short and there's no Ingrid or Fillmore yet, but it's only the Prologue! Be patient! Geez! …lols. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Ol' Hallows Eve**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own "Fillmore!" In any Way, Shape or Form, I am just borrowing the show and all its wonderful accessories for my own twisted fun…

**Summary:** Fillmore was pretty adamant that ghosts did not exist but when a new guy comes to X and a new club is formed; spooky things begin to unravel…they don't seem to bother him until one catches his attention; one with Ingrid in the centre of it…

**Warnings:** lots of Magickal mumbo jumbo in here if you're getting confused then let me know…also lots of psychological stuff too…again if you're confused let me know

**A/N:** Chapter One, is here! Now we get to see Fillmore and Ingrid in action…should be cool, but then this is my first "Fillmore!" fic so it may either be OOC or just generally crap…

Anyways, enough of my pointless ramblings enjoy the story…

* * *

**Chapter One…**

"Stop! Safety Patrol!" Officer Cornelius Fillmore yelled out as a suspect was caught red handed rigging a spooky prank in the Drama Studio of X Middle School. The culprit shot a surprised and slightly fearful look at Fillmore before panicking and running in the opposite direction. Fillmore groaned as he quickly gave chase keeping the suspect in his sights.

This was the fifth time this week that someone had pulled a prank-or tried to in this case- and frankly Fillmore was getting sick and tired of it all. When were these kids gonna learn that crime just doesn't pay? Even the small crimes like silly little Halloween pranks…

It's not even like they're convincing or anything; just stupid sheets flying out of a closet due to an impressive but simple spring mechanism. Not to mention the silly eerie CD's being played in the most obvious places…and people actually believed they were being haunted! Honestly, everyone's imagination just seemed to be playing on them at this time of year.

But what annoyed him even more were the ghost stories going around; every person that had come to the Safety Patrol office over the last week or so had been reporting a ghost sighting or eerie feelings of being watched…Fillmore shook his head, he didn't need this. Not with the end of year SAT's coming up.

The suspect quickly turned down an empty corridor then down a flight of stairs leading to the first floor of the school. Fillmore followed closely whilst grabbing his Radio and tuning into his Partner's Channel.

"I'm on Staircase C; going down to the First Floor in the Drama block, over." He reported knowing his partner well enough to expect her to be ready and in a position to take this kid down. He followed the kid on to the first floor and out to a long corridor, again abandoned for reasons unknown to him. Ahead of him the suspect ran round a corner ducking out of Fillmore's sight. He sped up afraid he'd lose the culprit but as he turned the corner he found, yet again, his expectations carried out with precise perfection. He smiled proudly…

Officer Ingrid Third stood over a fallen boys form, holding a Janitor's mop over him in a threatening fashion, successfully keeping the suspect in place. She looked up as he neared and gave a quick smile in his direction before turning her expressionless gaze back at the culprit cowering before her.

"Disco…" Fillmore smirked proudly while Ingrid moved to take the kid into 'custody'. He didn't mind, secretly he was catching his breath but he'd never admit that to anyone. But before he could say much more, both Ingrid's and Fillmore's Radios sparked to life.

"This is Vallejo. All Officers to Safety Patrol Office please, over." Both Radios crackled with a slight static as the connection jumped.

"Fillmore, Third and one Suspect on our way, over." Fillmore Radio-ed leaving the suspect in Ingrid's capable hands. She took the culprit by the shoulder and pulled him up from the floor before steering him in the direction of the main school building, where the Safety Patrol Office was situated.

"Roger that, Fillmore. Vallejo out."

* * *

"There will be a new club opening tomorrow, but the people running it are newbies also arriving tomorrow here at X Middle School. There's gonna be five of 'em and we want them to feel safe and at home." Vallejo; the young chief commissioner, said bluntly. He was a smallish slightly plump young lad with a stern attitude. He was in charge here and if anything went wrong he was the one responsible.

He glanced at his two best officers, "Fillmore, Third; you two did the meet and greet last time, I want you on hall way duty at lunch and breaks. For now you two can relax. I hear it's been a busy day for the both of you." The two nodded,

"'Busy' would be an understatement." Fillmore grumbled before following his partner over to their desks, leaving Karen Tehama and Joseph Anza a Forensic expert and Criminology enthusiast, with their boss. Vallejo then turned to Tehama and Anza with a stern look. "Sorry guys, you got the boring job. Be here early for tomorrow morning, they wanna come get set up before they introduce themselves to the school."

Fillmore sat on his old threadbare chair and looked over to Ingrid; as he expected, she was working hard on her school work yet again. She always had a passion for knowledge and completing assignments early. She gave a fond sigh before immersing himself in his comic books.

Ingrid saw his glance as she sat down to begin her Geography Course Work. Fillmore kept doing that lately, looking at her in a strange way.

"What?" She asked but he just sat back and began to read a comic book. She sighed fondly as she switched her computer on and began searching for references.

But her thoughts were interrupted harshly as a student barged into the office in obvious distress. All Officers were on their feet instantly.

The young boy looked a sight; he had a white powder all over him, a trail of streamer paper followed him as he staggered into the office. Anza wordlessly placed a chair in front of him and he collapsed into it breathlessly.

"Ok kid I need a name and a reason for why you're dusting my floors with flour." Vallejo said sternly, arms crossed, a frown on his features. Fillmore and Ingrid moved to his side as their commissioner gently questioned the obviously violated teen.

"M…Marty." The boy was stuttering and constantly looking over his shoulders, "Marty G…Guering." He had yet to look at who he was talking to. Fillmore raised an eyebrow at the paranoia in the young kid and wondered what had spooked him but he remained quiet as Ingrid asked another question.

"Ok Marty, what happened? Why are you covered in flour?" The boy turned to Ingrid and his eyes grew wide in obvious fear. Again Fillmore's eyebrow twitched to his forehead as the boy became nervous and hysterical.

"I'm sorry! I'll find him! I'll get him! I didn't say a thing!" Marty leapt out of his chair and cleanly out of the office disappearing into the crowds of students heading for lunch. Fillmore turned to Ingrid to see if she was ok; having someone react like that could've upset someone, but Ingrid stood tall with a confused look on her face…

"Well that was interesting." She said after a few more seconds of watching the crowds go past. He smiled at her bravado but he was still confused at 'Marty's' behaviour toward Ingrid. He decided to look into it more.

Vallejo turned to the two officers with an equally confused look, then as if reading Fillmore's thoughts he said; "Ok that warrants an investigation. You two get to it. Keep me updated." Fillmore turned to Ingrid again and frowned thoughtfully. Ingrid gave him a quick, reassuring smile before moving to her desk to pick her bag up.

"Marty Guering, 2nd lesson, Maths, Maths block, 3rd floor, Room 4." She recited from memory as she packed away her pencil case. Fillmore smiled proudly again as he moved to put his comic books away. Ingrid's photographic memory was the best he'd ever come across, she'd saved them from various nasty fates, solved many cases quicker than he could've on his own and it sure came in handy when he'd forgotten his school timetable.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Marty you know why you're here, now tell us what we want to know." Marty was trembling under Fillmore's glare but nothing passed his tightly shut lips. Fillmore sighed. This was getting him nowhere. He turned to the two way mirror and nodded, giving the signal for Ingrid to come in.

He watched closely as the door opened and his partner stepped inside. The terror was instantly visible.

"I never said a word! I swear! Please!" The silent stubborn boy had turned to a hysterical screaming kid in less than a milli-second of seeing Ingrid. Fillmore gave her an asking glance but she ignored it and sat down by the door. Curious as to what she was about to do Fillmore stood in the corner watching.

Marty seemed to watch transfixed by her odd actions in silence. She sat there for two more minutes, allowing Marty to calm down before speaking to him.

"Marty do you know who I am?" She asked softly. The room was silent, all eyes riveted on Marty but he was unaware of them, his eyes were fixed on Ingrid's deep green ones that were staring back at him softly. Hours seemed to pass by before he spoke.

"You're…you're not Miss Anna Gillian?" It was a rhetorical question but Ingrid answered it nonetheless.

"No, I'm officer Ingrid Third of X Middle School. You have no reason to fear me Marty." She said softly, slowly standing up. Fillmore stood mouth hanging slightly agape. How did she do that!

"B-but you look so much like her! T-the resemblance! I-it's uncanny!" He began to stutter but his eyes remained on her as if to convince himself he was in no danger.

Ingrid moved closer to him, and sat down on the vacant chair opposite him. He was slowly relaxing in her presence and looked slightly calmer than before.

"Marty, who is Miss Anna Gillian?" She asked quietly so as not to upset him again. Her green eyes stared deep down into his soul, his very being. And Marty felt no fear. He felt safe.

"She was a student here a long time ago; a popular girl, loved by everyone." Marty began never taking his eyes away from Ingrid's. "But then a new club formed, a top secret club, one with magicians and witches." Fillmore groaned. It was just another stupid ghost story. But Marty wasn't finished. "Miss Anna was a beautiful girl, and the leader of the new club fell in love with her. Soon she was part of the group, but she began to act differently." Fillmore scoffed in the corner causing Ingrid to glance over with an annoyed look before returning her eyes back to Marty and ushering him to continue.

"Strange things began to happen when she was around. Then on Halloween she and the whole group disappeared. Their home room was cleared out, and none of the members were found." He paused before continuing, but Fillmore cut him off, having taken his limit of all this nonsense.

"Let me guess…every Halloween she comes back to haunt the home room?" He asked sceptically. But Marty ignored his tone. Instead his eyes were glued to Ingrid's.

"You are her ancestor! You are Miss Anna Gillian reincarnate! She told me to find the man who killed her, to bring him to her…you can help me Officer Third! You have to!" She looked at him startled at his assumptions and outburst. He looked at her with a pleading gaze, his voice begging her to help him. But, did she believe in Ghosts? She'd always been in two minds about that sort of thing…

"Marty, if you can prove to me that this Miss Gillian really does haunt this school, then I shall try and help you in any way I can, but until then I can't believe this story of yours." She said calmly. She looked over at her partner who'd remained suspiciously calm during the last few minutes. He nodded giving her his approval; she gave him a quick smile before turning back to Marty and wincing. He looked devastated at the least. Fortunately Fillmore came to her rescue;

"You have to understand, there have been 12 ghost stories reported already, all of which have no factual basis, or evidence of existence, so I'll tell you what we told them; bring us evidence of this ghost, and we'll investigate for you." He said standing behind Ingrid. Marty looked up into his glasses and gave him a death-look that went unnoticed by Ingrid who was busy standing up from her chair. Fillmore frowned, his instincts flaring up dangerously.

This kid was dangerous…

* * *

**A/N: **Ok well there's the 1st chapter for ya! Hope it hasn't scared you all off…put your hands up and review if ya want Chapter 2! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ol' Hallows Eve**

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT** own "Fillmore!" In any Way, Shape or Form, I am just borrowing the show and all its wonderful accessories for my own twisted fun…

**Summary:** Fillmore was pretty adamant that ghosts did not exist but when a new guy comes to X and a new club is formed; spooky things begin to unravel…they don't seem to bother him until one catches his attention; one with Ingrid in the centre of it…

**Warnings:** lots of Magickal mumbo jumbo in here if you're getting confused then let me know…also lots of psychological stuff too…again if you're confused let me know

**A/N:** Ok because so many of you loved Chapter One, here's Chapter Two. In this Chapter the new group is arriving but what does that mean for our two favourite Safety Patrollers? Guess you'll have to read on…

On with the story…

* * *

**Chapter Two…**

"Ingrid, the kid's dangerous!" Fillmore's voice echoed loudly throughout the corridors of X Middle School. No body else had arrived at the school and it would be another 45 minutes before school was to start. But part of being a Safety Patroller gave Fillmore and Ingrid the privilege of getting inside early.

"No Fillmore, the kids confused, it's not his fault if he has an over reactive imagination." Ingrid's voice followed in a calmer tone. Both were in the Safety Patrol Office, Ingrid sat finishing her Geography Course work while Fillmore stood in front of her desk trying desperately to make Ingrid see that she was in danger.

"This isn't about his imagination! It's something bigger! He wants you! I know it…" Fillmore argued back, knowing he was right but unable to express or prove his theories true. Ingrid sighed, knowing her friend was just trying to protect her, and she really appreciated his concern but there was no need for it. She was in no danger and Fillmore was just overreacting at something so silly and small.

"Fillmore would you stop. The kid's just scared of a stupid ghost story! What is your problem?" she asked angry now that he hadn't stopped his pointless ramblings. Fillmore turned surprised at her tone. "You're acting like someone's out to kill me. The kid was scared of me, he thought I was some girl come to haunt him from way back when the school was first built."

"But Ingrid we've seen this before-" Fillmore started referring to other cases where an elaborate plan had been used to get at a student but Ingrid suddenly stood and cut him off.

"Yes we have, but lately everyone's imaginations have gone into overdrive. Including yours it seems…" She quickly grabbed her bag up and walked out of the office hoping to cool down before he tried looking for her again.

Some times he could be a little over protective and that annoyed her…it annoyed her alot.

* * *

Karen Tehama had never really thought she'd believe in the dead walking but when she saw the five kids she and Joseph were to escort she was just about ready to believe anything.

Black seemed to be the new red and the pale skin seemed to give a 'creepy' look to the whole group. She felt strangely reminded of her friend Ingrid Third and realised she was judging them upon looks alone. She scolded herself mentally and put on a genuine smile before making the introductions.

"Hello, I'm Officer Karen Tehama; I'm here to show you to your Club Room." Five searching glances met her, taking in her appearance, her smile.

"Le gasp! When they said we'd get a friendly welcome I wasn't quite expecting someone as lovely and friendly as you Mon ami." A tall dark haired pale skinned boy stepped forward, bowed low and took her hand in his rugged one. She tensed not knowing what to expect but instantly relaxed when his lips brushed against the back of her hand.

"Oh erm, Heh… Thank you." She was blushing redder than a ripe tomato but she was helpless to stop it. He looked up and flashed her a smile that melted her heart right there and then.

"You are most welcome my dear," He said softly as he straightened up, "Forgive me, my manners are atrocious! Let me introduce my self. I am Danien Milere. But you can call me Dan if you like." He gave her an award winning smile before moving on to introducing his friends.

"and these are my friends; Kimberly; Kim for short," a bored looking girl with long black hair and piercing blue eyes gave a quick wave and smile before Danien moved on to the next member of his group.

"Devon," Devon was a tall lad with short spiked hair wrapped up in a black bandana. He gave a grunt in acknowledgement but said or did nothing more.

"Alex," Alex seemed to be the odd one out with his longish flaming coloured hair. It was semi long and came to his eyes which were a dazzling green. He gave a cheeky grin and gave her a 'thumbs up' gesture before Danien moved to the last person in his group.

"And lastly De-antra." (Pronounced; 'Dee-ant-rah' kay?) De-antra also seemed out of place with her short black hair high lighted with bright purple streaks. She wore a lot of dark makeup including deep purple lip gloss and eye shadow. She seemed to have put more effort into her appearance than Kim did.

"Forgive me, but your beauty shocked me out of my mind, and took my manners away …" She blushed harder and reluctantly pulled her hand away from his before stammering a small;

"I…Er…Thank you …Dan." She was stuttering and nervous but could do little to stop or change it. Joseph saw this and although was irrated at having another man look at Karen, he still gave her some space, after all she wasn't his…yet. But this needed sorting.

"Mr Milere-" he began but Danien held his hand up to stop him.

"Please. Call me Dan. Mr Milere makes me sound old." He said in a charming friendly way. Anza smiled, mimicking his friendliness before continuing.

"…Dan… your room is this way," He said opening the door to the school and standing aside to let them step through. "I hope you find it ok." He said as the new students walked past him.

But Danien seemed to take no interest in Joseph as he walked past. He was engrossed with Karen who was too stunned and love struck to realise she was being led instead of leading the new kids.

Joseph sighed, shaking his head; 'this is gonna be a long day…and it hasn't even begun yet!'

* * *

"Ingrid, I'm sorry I flipped ok. I guess all these stories were just rubbing me the wrong way." Fillmore apologised. Ingrid smiled and told him he didn't need to apologise.

"Just, don't do it again…" She said. He'd found her at her locker preparing for her classes, something he should be doing too he noticed with a frown.

But before he could process the thought a small blur of movement caught his eye. His head snapped up and he peered closely at the suspicious shape.

Ingrid caught his sudden tension and looked round to find out what had caught his attention. As she looked on she saw a student shuffling about in a janitor's cupboard. Her eyes widened.

"Crackers…" Fillmore gave her a quick nod before moving in one direction leaving Ingrid to find another position. He started moving closer hoping to catch the would be criminal but he had no such luck. The kid spotted him and made a run for it.

"Stop! Safety Patrol!" he mentally chided himself. No one ever stopped for the badges and belts. He quickly followed the suspect.

* * *

Ingrid moved with fast reflexes and headed for the hallway behind the classrooms that she and Fillmore had spotted the culprit near. Her mind was focussed on the game play, and she began to think ahead and plan for all 'what ifs' and 'buts'. She ran past Karen and Joseph with the new kids ignoring their startled glances as she turned a corner.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…bingo!

"Third, you need any help?" Her radio crackled to life as Joseph asked the question she'd been waiting for. She took up her radio keeping her eyes peeled as she turned yet another corner.

"We have a suspect on the run, heading to the rear of the school, backup welcome but not urgently required. Your call Anza." She replied spotting the suspect running down the same hall at the end before turning a corner. Fillmore wasn't in sight.

"On our way, where do you want us?" That was Karen's voice. She smiled knowing Karen loved the action just as much as she did. Ingrid pulled her radio up and spoke clearly.

"We need both rear exits covered. We'll corner him in." After the two 'Rogered' her request, she switched to Fillmore's channel, still slightly worried,

"Fillmore, you ok?" Her question was small but held a lot of emotion inside it. She waited several beats before deciding to try again but before she could push the button to connect her to Fillmore's radio, the suspect flew into her line of vision. He ran to the left exit door but was stopped by Karen who flew into him in the nick of time. Joseph stood blocking the other exit just as Ingrid pulled up on his rear successfully blocking the culprit in.

"He's all yours Ingrid." Joseph said holding his hand out as though showing off a new toy. Ingrid turned to face behind her and visibly relaxed when she saw Fillmore, along with the new kids, quickly moving down the hall. She wondered what had held him up but figured she'd ask him later. For now she'd be content in bringing this suspect in.

"What a wonderful start to the day…" She sighed as she moved in to cuff the boy. What happened next was a blur; she heard Fillmore's shout, knew what it meant but was too late to stop it from happening.

She was mere centimetres from the kid when a hard object found her head with an un-human like speed. The force behind the hit sent her flying and she suddenly found herself in mid air heading for the floor at 'break-neck' speed. She braced herself for the pain and the sudden stop but it never came. Instead strong steady hands caught her before she could make contact.

She looked up blearily into a pair of dark sunglasses and a concerned face, before moaning in pain as her vision swam. Darkness seemed to engulf her and the last thing she heard was a deep rumbling voice calling to her…

"Ah! Mon Cherie…stay with me beau…"

* * *

**A/N: **Ok a little more action for ya there, but make the most of it coz the rest of the action won't happen 'til later on, and then you're all in for one big treat…ok who wants the next chapter? 


	4. Authors Note

A Quick Authors Note:

It has been a while since I have updated any of my stories…I sincerely apologise but I have had a lot on my plate recently; none of which I can tell you for legal reasons.

So I'd like to Thank you all for being ever so patient with me and I hope to start updating soon.

Fear not all stories will eventually be finished!

Yours truly,

Zer0

x


End file.
